


Las dos cebollas

by PhoenixSideros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural mezclado con un cuento de hadas.</p>
<p>Notas: Hace mucho leí el cuento original, nada más que no recuerdo donde. Según solo iba a anotarlo tal y como iba recordando, y terminó siendo una versión estilo Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las dos cebollas

Erase una vez, un rey y una reina que gobernaban el lejano país de Winchester, y estaban muy afligidos porque después de muchos años de matrimonio, aun no podían tener hijos.

Por fin, agotados otros recursos, la reina Mary decidió acudir sola a un misterioso y sabio medico mago.

Gabriel, el mago, escuchó su problema con atención, y después de examinarla, recetó.

\- Lo que debe hacer ahora, es volver inmediatamente al castillo. Ahí, vaya al huerto y arranque dos cebollas. Tendrá que pasárselas enteras, sin masticarlas. Con eso le garantizo que no tendrá problemas para embarazarse.

Aunque sorprendida por tan peculiar consejo, la reina dio las gracias y salió corriendo directamente al castillo. Buscó las dos cebollas, calculando cuales podría tragar sin tanto peligro. Tomó la primera y se la pasó sin vacilar.

Fue una de las experiencias más horribles de su vida. Cuando tomó la segunda cebolla, le pareció que era un poco más grande que la anterior. Tras pensarlo, le quitó la primera capa de piel, y se la tragó también, antes de que le fallara el valor.

Nueve meses más tarde, la reina estaba en plena labor de parto. Su esposo, el rey John, esperaba afuera de la habitación, destrozado por los nervios.

\- Ya falta poco, alteza – le decía Ellen, la comadrona -. Todo saldrá bien, usted es una mujer muy fuerte.

Mary apretó los dientes con gran esfuerzo, y por fin trajo su primer hijo al mundo. Ellen dio un grito al ver que la reina acababa de dar a luz a un lagarto escamoso, y del susto, se le cayó al suelo. La reina apenas y alcanzó a incorporarse lo suficiente para ver a la criatura.

El bicho verde, con alas y grandes ojos, se paró en sus cuatro patas, y miró a su alrededor. Debió haber presentido peligro, porque se echó a correr y escapó por una ventana entreabierta.

Las dos mujeres aun no se reponían de la impresión, cuando la reina sintió de nuevo los dolores y dio a luz por segunda vez. Ahora se trataba de un bebe de aspecto humano, absolutamente normal. Al escuchar el llanto, el rey John no pudo soportarlo más, y entró precipitadamente a la habitación, ansioso por ver a su hijo.

Ni la reina ni Ellen hablaron de aquella criatura misteriosa que había nacido primero.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Al principio, Mary vigilaba muy de cerca a su hijo, con el temor de que desarrollara alguna característica anormal. Durante su adolescencia dio la impresión de que nunca dejaría de crecer, pero no le salieron escamas ni colmillos. El príncipe Sam cumplió los veinte años, siendo un joven amable, inteligente, fuerte y apuesto, querido por sus padres y por toda la gente de Winchester.

Entonces llegó el momento de buscarle esposa. Y el príncipe conoció y se enamoró de la hermosa princesa del reino vecino, Jessica. Ambas familias dieron su consentimiento y se felicitaron, porque no podría haber una boda más conveniente, ni planeándola.

Pero tan pronto como se anunció el compromiso, comenzó una misteriosa mala suerte. Cada vez que intentaba reunirse con Jessica, a los carruajes se les partían las ruedas, o los caballos se enfermaban. Si quería salir por la mañana, se levantaba una niebla espesa que no se quitaba hasta el mediodía. Cuando intentaba salir por la tarde, comenzaba a llover a cantaros, y no paraba hasta el día siguiente. Los mensajeros a quienes confiaba sus cartas de amor tenían toda clase de accidentes, los emboscaban los bandidos o los perseguían los lobos. Los novios pasaron mucho tiempo sin tener noticias uno del otro.

\- ¿Será esto una señal? – le preguntó el príncipe a su padre -. ¿Estará mal que quiera casarme con Jessica?

El rey John le dio una palmadita en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, pero no supo que responder. Para salir del paso, hizo una sugerencia.

\- ¿Por qué no sales a cazar? Seguro que eso te ayudara a distraerte, y cuando regreses, verás que las cosas no están tan mal. Puede que sean simples coincidencias.

Sam, no muy convencido, fue a buscar su arco y flechas. En secreto, aborrecía la caza, porque aparte del hambre, no encontraba justificación para matar a otros seres. Pero siempre podía decir que no encontró ninguna pieza, y el paseo lo ayudaría a pensar. Preparó su caballo personalmente, y su madre le dio un paquete de comida.

El alto joven se aventuró en el bosque. Tras horas de cabalgata, estaba tan preocupado como al principio, y sentía verdadera añoranza por Jessica. ¿Qué iba a hacer si esto continuaba? Su caballo relinchó, y Sam se dio cuenta de que era el primer sonido animal que se escuchaba en un buen rato. No había pájaros cantando, ni crujidos de ramas que indicarían a otros habitantes rondando.

Llegó hasta un claro, y se detuvo. De repente, una enorme sombra cubrió al sol. Sam miró hacia arriba, y vio volar a un enorme dragón. Antes de que pudiera encontrar una ruta de escape, la bestia aterrizó frente a él.

El caballo del príncipe relinchó de terror, se sacudió salvajemente hasta que hizo caer al joven y huyó. Antes de que Sam pudiera ponerse de pie, el dragón le puso una garra encima.

El príncipe se dio por muerto, pero el propósito del dragón era levantarlo para examinarlo. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, uso una enorme uña para recorrer el cabello castaño, que tenía largo hasta los hombros.

\- Pareces una chica, Sammy – dijo el dragón y lo soltó.

\- Déjame en paz, tú… cosa. Y mi nombre es Sam.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba hablando con un dragón.

\- ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Y por qué…? ¿Quién…?

\- Cálmate Sammy – el dragón se sentó tranquilamente, plegando las alas membranosas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por escamas verdes, con reflejos dorados, y sus ojos eran como enormes esmeraldas. Parecía mirarlo con expresión divertida, pero era difícil saberlo -. No te preocupes, te he estado cuidando desde… pues… siempre.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién eres?

\- Mi nombre es Dean. Soy tu hermano mayor.

Sam se quedó con la boca abierta. Entonces lo supo. Se había caído del caballo, aterrizando sobre su cabeza. El dragón se lo estaba comiendo y esto era el delirio previo a la muerte.

\- Oye, Sam – dijo el dragón -. En tu bolsa traes algo que huele realmente bien, y me distrae, ¿me das?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro.

Aun aturdido, el joven buscó su bolsa y sacó un paquete aplastado.

\- Es pay de manzana. Lo hizo mi madre.

Tan pronto como terminó de desenvolverlo, el dragón se acercó y se comió el pay de un solo bocado.

\- Delicioso – murmuró -. ¿En que estábamos?

\- En que yo deliraba, y te escuchaba decir que eres mi hermano.

\- ¡Cierto! Pero lamento informarte que no deliras. Si no me crees, ve y pregunta a mamá.

\- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

\- Porque yo sé que es lo que te impide reunirte con Jessica.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El príncipe Sam regresó al castillo, y reunió a sus padres para contarles sobre su extraordinario encuentro. John pensó que el muchacho estaba enloqueciendo de preocupación, pero Mary rompió a llorar. La reina contó todo. Desde la receta del mago, hasta el momento en que el dragón escapó por la ventana. Tras la conmoción, la familia tuvo que decidir que hacer.

La reina preparó otro pay, y en cuanto estuvo listo, los tres partieron al bosque a buscar a Dean.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

\- ¡Hola mamá! ¡Hola papá! – los saludó el dragón alegremente.

Mary estaba blanca como una sabana, y John por su lado, parecía tener más ganas de atravesarle el corazón con una lanza que de cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¡Hijo mío! – sollozó la reina -. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No sabía que había sido de ti!

\- Está bien, mamá. Fue lo mejor. No ha estado tan mal.

\- Dijiste que sabias lo que pasaba conmigo y con Jess – intervino Sam.

Dean asintió.

\- Verás, es algo muy sencillo. Son señales de que las cosas se están haciendo de manera incorrecta. Soy mayor que tú, aunque sea por unos minutos. Y como primogénito, tengo mis derechos.

\- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó John -. Al hijo mayor le corresponde heredar el trono y…casarse primero.

El rey no supo cual de las dos cosas era más horrible.

\- Ahí lo tienes Sammy. Hasta que no me case, no podrás ni ver a tu prometida.

\- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó el joven príncipe.

\- Solo necesitas a alguien que voluntariamente se ofrezca a casarse conmigo, es todo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Si, muy sencillo.

El rey John hizo un anuncio oficial. Pedía a sus súbditos si alguien estaba dispuesto a ayudar al príncipe largamente perdido, para que reclamara lo que le correspondía por derecho, y que Sam por fin pudiera reunirse con su amada, etc. Solo necesitaba a una persona dispuesta a casarse con Dean, por su propia voluntad, sin presión de ninguna clase. No importaba su origen ni sus circunstancias. Tan solo su decisión propia.

Por supuesto, esperaron en vano.

John se hartó, buscó a una chica soltera, le hizo mil promesas y le indicó a Sam que la llevara con su hermano, diciendo que lo importante era que se casara y punto. Tan pronto como la joven vio al dragón se echó a llorar, lo que solo sirvió para enfurecerlo.

\- ¡SAM! – rugió Dean -. ¡Te dije que tenía que venir voluntariamente!

\- ¡Lo siento! – Sam procuró calmar a la joven.

\- Para la próxima, o te acompaña alguien por su propia voluntad, o traes pay. ¿Está claro?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Poco tiempo después, dos personas aparecieron en el castillo. Un hombre de cabello rubio, y ojos azul claro, acompañado… por alguien. Ni idea de quien ni como era. Traía puesto un enorme abrigo café hasta los pies, un gorro tejido y una bufanda azul. Apenas se adivinaba donde tenía los ojos. Y andaba con dificultad, bamboleándose de un lado para otro.

\- Sus majestades – saludó el hombre rubio -. Mi nombre es Balthazar, y tengo la solución a su problema – señaló en dirección al abrigo -. Cassie, aquí presente, se ofrece para casarse con su hijo mayor.

La familia real miró hacia aquello.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por tu propia y libre voluntad?

Cassie asintió rápidamente.

Los reyes decidieron que valía la pena intentarlo.

Sam guió a Cassie y Balthazar por el bosque. Todo el tiemplo habló del gran tipo que era su hermano, en serio, de no ser por las escamas, ni te das cuenta de que es un dragón. Dean estaba tumbado al sol cuando lo encontraron.

\- ¡Oye! – lo llamó Sam en cuanto estuvo a unos metros de distancia, pero Balthazar lo detuvo.

\- Deja que Cassie haga esto.

La figura envuelta en el abrigo, se acercó sin miedo al dragón. Dean se desperezó y bostezó, mostrando sus gigantescos y afilados colmillos.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó, sentándose -. ¿Supongo que vienes voluntariamente?

Cassie lo miró a los ojos, y ambos se quedaron inmóviles un rato. A Dean le gusto mucho el color azul brillante que encontró, y que lo mirara fijamente sin mostrar miedo.

\- Muy bien, entonces está decidido – dijo el dragón -. Nos casaremos. Ahora quítate ese abrigo tan feo, quiero saber cómo eres.

\- Con una condición – dijo Cassie, con una voz tan bajita y ronca que Dean tuvo que agacharse para escuchar.

\- Dime.

\- Si me quito el abrigo, tú tienes que quitarte la piel.

Tal cosa lo dejó estupefacto. ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso?

Cassie desabotonó su abrigo, se lo quitó y lo puso a un lado. Debajo traía otra prenda larga y gris. Miró al dragón, como animándolo a que siguiera su ejemplo.

Dean rascó un poco de piel de su cuello, buscando un botón que no estaba ahí. Cuando iba a explicarle a Cassie que no se podía, sintió que sus escamas comenzaban a desprenderse. Sorprendido, siguió rascando y pudo quitarse una gran porción de piel. Terminó descartándola toda, como un abrigo, y la puso a un lado. Ni siquiera le dolió.

Cassie, entonces, procedió a quitarse su prenda gris, mostrando que debajo traía una más. Dean lo imitó, quitándose otra capa de piel. Y así sucesivamente.

Sam se dio cuenta de que Dean se hacía más pequeño con cada piel que retiraba. Por fin, una última piel escamosa cayó, y de ella salió un apuesto príncipe. Alto, fornido, de cabello castaño claro, y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

\- ¿Dean? – Sam se acercó -. ¿Eres tú?

\- Eso… eso parece – le respondió su hermano, examinando los cambios -. Pero, creo… que soy… humano.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo Sam, abrazándolo -. ¡Es un milagro!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo! – respondió Dean, riendo -. ¡Diablos! Soy más bajito que tú. Esto es incomodo, me siento desnudo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Toma – dijo Balthazar, ofreciéndole el abrigo café -. Ponte esto. No te preocupes, tenemos muchos.

Dean, volteó a mirar a Cassie, a quien todavía le quedaba el gorro, la bufanda y un abrigo negro.

\- Tú yo tenemos un asunto pendiente – dijo el príncipe. Cassie negó con la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera oponerse, Dean le retiró las prendas que faltaban. Encontró una cabellera corta, castaña, despeinada después de estar oculta bajo el gorro. La bufanda escondía unos labios deliciosos. Y al quitar el abrigo descubrió una piel tersa, y un pecho plano de músculos bien marcados.

\- Un momento… - dijo Dean -. ¡Eres un hombre!

\- Solo quería ayudar…

\- Si – intervino Balthazar -. A mi hermanito Cassie le gusta arreglar desastres ajenos.

\- ¿En serio es tu nombre? – preguntó Dean.

El hombre de cabello castaño le dirigió una mirada de irritación a su acompañante.

\- Balthazar es el único que me llama así. Soy Castiel.

Sam, preocupado, le preguntó a su hermano.

\- ¿En serio van a casarse? Digo, no es por ofender a nadie, pero…

Dean se acercó a Castiel y tomó su rostro entre las manos. Su sentido del tacto era diferente ahora que no tenía escamas. ¿Pasaría lo mismo con el sentido del gusto?, se preguntó, viendo los tentadores labios de Castiel.  
Sin poder contenerse más, lo besó. Definitivamente había algo muy bueno aquí. Introdujo su lengua sin encontrar resistencia, y poco después, Castiel respondía tímidamente, lo que lo entusiasmó. Fue un beso que no tenía como acabar. Dean se recreó en el sabor del otro, el tacto de su piel, y su olor a limpio.

Cuando se separaron, el rubor en las mejillas de Castiel se le hizo tan apetecible, que quiso repetir toda la experiencia otra vez. Y otra.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Fue una grandiosa boda doble. John no estaba precisamente contento con la decisión de su hijo mayor. Pero Sam y Mary le hicieron notar que el único requisito para el matrimonio, era que la persona lo hiciera por su propia voluntad. Él mismo rey escribió claramente que “No importaba su origen ni sus circunstancias”, y nunca hizo la precisión del género. Ahora no podía echarse para atrás.

Ambas parejas se veían felices. Sam estaba muy contento, por fin iba a estar con Jessica, y su hermano mayor tendría lo que le correspondía por derecho. Toda la familia estaba reunida.

A mitad de la fiesta, Balthazar se acercó a la reina Mary. Venia acompañando ni más ni menos que por el mago Gabriel.

\- Su majestad – dijo el hombre rubio, fulminando al otro con la mirada -. Mi hermano viene a ofrecerle disculpas, y hacer una aclaración.

El mago se acercó, mostrando una sonrisa tímida.

\- Mi señora, aquella vez que vino a visitarme parecía llevar un poco de prisa, y… Bueno, yo también tenía otras cosas en la mente. Se me olvido darle una pequeña instrucción.

\- Gabriel – lo apresuró Balthazar.

\- Una cosita de nada. Olvide que antes de comerse las cebollas tenía que quitarles la primera capa de piel.

FIN.


End file.
